IP video door phones are known in the art and can include a user interface. However, depending on an age and capabilities of a user, configuration of the user interface can be inconvenient to use. Indeed, users of different ages may have different interface requirements.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.